Saying Goodbye
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Lily decides to reach out to Severus one last time Marauders Lily, Severus, Regulus on the last day of school


**Title: **Saying Goodbye

**Pairings:** Lily&Snape, Lily/James

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt: "last day of school"

xxx

Lily's eyes travelled across the lawn where the students lingered, knowing this was their last afternoon all together. James and Sirius stood beside her. It seemed every girl in Hogwarts (and at least a third of the boys) were determined to say goodbye to the two. Lily saw Remus off by the castle steps, speaking with Professor Dumbledore. She couldn't see Peter. As far as Lily knew he didn't have any other friends but she didn't really know him all that well. She finally found him down by the lake. He seemed to be speaking to Sirius' brother, though he was shaking so much she assumed he'd rather not be.

"Sirius," said Lily, breaking into the throng of girls around him, "Isn't that your brother?"

"What?" Sirius and Regulus generally spent a lot of energy pretending they didn't know eachother.

"With Peter. I think he's giving him a hard time." Sirius made a noise somewhere between a snort and a bark, but Lily's eyes implored him to take some action.

"Right. I'll go give Wormtail a hand then. Coming, mate?" James nodded and with a smile to Lily followed his friend down to the lakeside. Lily followed quietly, watching the two from behind. Sirius walked as if he owned the world and while girls were constantly tripping over themselves to end up in his path he never seemed to notice them. Sirius' heart belonged to his friends, Peter, Remus and particularly James. He'd been somewhat reticent when she'd first started dating James but she'd won him over. Somehow Lily knew Sirius would gladly die for any one of them.

There was a flurry of activity by the lake. Lily hesitated, trying to decide if she wanted to be involved. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone else standing on the outskirts of the group. Severus Snape stood by a tree, watching. His wand was in his hand and his fingers were twitching but he wasn't moving toward the fray. Lily watched him a moment. She'd often watched him over the years. She believed she was the closest thing he had to a friend though he likely wouldn't call her one. In fact he would probably cringe at the suggestion. As she watched he put away his wand, apparently deciding to let the younger Slytherin fight his own battle. Lily felt this was a good decision. She certainly didn't want one of her last memories of Hogwarts to be her friends fighting. Lily suddenly realized Snape had turned his gaze from the boys by the lake to her. She blushed slightly but didn't turn away. She raised a hand in a slight wave. His eyes narrowed. He didn't wave back but he didn't look away, impulsively Lily walked quickly over to him.

"Hello, Severus." He didn't respond, but still he didn't look away. He had the same expression of indecision on his face he'd had as he watched Peter and Regulus. Lily plowed ahead. "I thought, since it was our last day at Hogwarts...I should say goodbye." He watched her. "So...goodbye." She held out her hand. He looked at her hand but made no move to grasp it. She dropped the hand with a sigh and he flinched - so slightly she wasn't sure she'd really seen it. Lily met his eyes and for a moment the busy courtyard faded away. Snape's hand moved, almost of its own accord; he reached toward her cheek.

"Lily?" Sirius was suddenly beside her, his wand out. "This bloke bothering you?" Snape scowled, his hand dropped to his side but Lily shook her head at Sirius.

"Of course not, Sirius." The two were at each other's throats more often than not and she had no desire to be in the middle of it. Swatting Sirius' wand down she pushed him away toward James and Peter who were talking a ways off. She turned back to Snape. "Goodbye, Severus." She said again. Snape looked from the retreating Sirius to Lily.

"Goodbye...Lily." He said roughly and then turned and marched away. Lily watched until she could no longer see him then turned and joined her friends. Feeling chilled she curled into James, pulled his arms around her and held on until she was warm again.


End file.
